


Until You'd Gone

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-11
Updated: 2008-10-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tim dreams of Abby.





	Until You'd Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Contains spoilers for Judgment Day.  


* * *

He dreams they are back together.

He dreams they never split up.

He dreams she never dated anyone else.

He dreams he never dated anyone else.

He dreams he's back in the squad room with DiNozzo teasing him and trying to belittle him.

He dreams he calls his boss 'boss' and not 'Phil'.

He dreams she sends him an IM telling him how much she misses him. How she hadn't realized how much she loved him until he wasn't around every day. How much she wants to be with him and only him.

He dreams she sends him an IM suggesting they have dinner – at her apartment.

He dreams.

**THE NEXT DAY**

He turns on his computer and launches his IM program. He is tired of waiting for her to message him; he'll message her and tell her how he feels about her. 

He'll tell her how much he misses her; how he hadn't realized how much he loved her until she wasn't around every day. How much he wants to be with her and only her.

He'll do it.

He'll do it now.

He finds an off-line message. "I miss you, Tim. Let's have dinner at my apartment tonight. Love you - Abby'.


End file.
